Will Alway's Run Away
by Inutashio
Summary: Kagome is a punk who's always running from her past but who will stop her from running from love? IK MS I UpDATED ITS A MIRICLE!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi*though i wish i did own it*  
  
Chapter 1: the new girl  
  
*BEEP*  
  
*BEEP*  
  
*BEEP*  
  
*BE---CRASH *  
  
"UGH why did i set my clock at this time again?"a raven haired girl said.  
  
"oh thats right i have school today.*sigh* i guess i should just get up."the girl said to her self. she got out of bed and went to take a short shower. then she got her a shirt that looks like she put a white shirt then put a cut up pink on that said 'PUNK' and under it had the number '08' then she put some dark blue pants on that had a belt with a chain that went to her knees (A/U sorry if i didnt do a good discription hee hee)  
  
"ok i guess i'm ready to go to the hell hole known as school"she said to herself" she then got a peice of toast and went out the door with her bookbag.  
  
as soon as she got to school people just stared at her and started to whisper to themselves about her so she yelled "IF YA'LL HAVE SUMTHIN TO SAY THEN SAY IT TO MY FACE NOT BEHIND MY BACK" and they all had shut up so she nodded to herself and went inside.  
  
she then wet to the front office to get her schedule for her classes and then left to find her first class but on her way she ran into someone and fell to the ground and heared a voice say"oh im sorry you must be new"  
  
Kagome looked up and saw a girl about her age with blackish brown hair and chocolate colored eyes with maroon eye shadow she was wearing a black fishnet shirt that said 'BAD ATTITUDE' with little pink skulls on each side and she too wore dark blue pants with a long chain (A/U again sorry if i dont describe good)  
  
"Well yea i just moved here by the way my names Kagome Higurashi"  
  
"hey good to meetcha my names Sango Rakuonsha do you need help getting to your first class?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well Yes i was looking for Mrs. Keade's History class do you--" Sango cut off Kagome by saying "Well thats my first class i would be glad to show it to ya!!" Kagome's face brightened up  
  
"Hey could you help me with my other classes?"Kagome asked  
  
"well of course Kagome let me see your schedule"Sango said and Kagome Handed her the schedule. After Sango looked at the schedule she yelled "YYOU HAVE EVERY CLASS I DO!!!" Kagome took that in a bad way and said "you dont have to show me around if you dont like me""OOHH IM SORRY KAGOME IM JUST SOO SURPRISED!!!!" Kagome looked up and said "ok then lets go." and there they went to their first class ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Me: Hey i have another story called Kagome Goes Chibi but i havent finished it because no ones reviewed it so i might not continue it well i hoped you liked it and if you didnt well you can tell me i welcome all reviews Flames and the nice ones ^_^ so please R/R buhbye 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own Inuty and Sakura from my other story ^_^  
  
'Thinking'  
  
"Talking"  
  
*~*~* End of story or time change ~*~*~  
  
*Flash Backs*  
  
(Me interrupting)  
  
________________________________Previously__________________________________ ___________  
  
"Well of course Kagome let me see your schedule" Sango said and Kagome Handed her the schedule. After  
  
Sango looked at the schedule she yelled, "YYOU HAVE EVERY CLASS I DO!"  
  
Kagome took that in a bad way and said "you don't have to show me around if you don't like me" "OOHH  
  
IM SORRY KAGOME IM JUST SOO SURPRISED!"  
  
Kagome looked up and said "ok then lets go." and there they went to their first class  
  
__________________________________Now on with the story__________________________________  
  
On their way to history they ran into two preps. One wore a black and purple shirt with purplish eyes and  
  
pants that weren't too tight from what they looked (again like last time I'm horrible at descriptions) that  
  
were a light blue his hair was black and pulled into a small pony tail. The other prep wore a blood red shirt  
  
and the same type of pants as the other and he had golden eyes that looked like the sunset and silver hair  
  
and he had a red hat on his head. "Hello my dearest Sango who, may I ask, is your new friend here?" The  
  
black haired one asked. "This is Kagome and you better stay away from her you perv!" Sango yelled.  
  
'Perv? He doesn't look like a Perv' Kagome thought but then stop when she felt a hand on her butt she then  
  
shrieked and grabbed the prep and literally threw him across the hall. Sango looked at her new friend and  
  
blinked then said "Way to go Kagome at least I know you can take care of yourself." "Well of course I can  
  
now can you tell me who the hell they are?" Kagome said still upset with being groped by a prep. "Well the  
  
one that you just clobbered was Miroku and the other one that's dragging him to class is Inuyasha." Sango  
  
explained. " Oh ok but can you tell me why Inuyasha wears a hat when we aren't supposed to?" Kagome  
  
asked. "Umm actually I can't tell you Inuyasha told me not to." Sango said "ok then I understand I  
  
probably wouldn't want anyone to know something I told a friend neither." Kagome said.  
  
*RING* "oh there went the bell come on we only have 1 minute till the tardy bell." Sango said in a hurry.  
  
"Ok" Kagome replied as Sango grabbed her arm and ran into the classroom. Kagome and Sango made it to  
  
their first class right on time. Sango went and took a seat in the back and Kagome was just about to follow  
  
her but the teacher had stopped her and said " Oh you must be the new student welcome to the class go on  
  
and introduce yourself to the class and tell us about yourself. 'What? I'm supposed to tell them about me?!?  
  
Hmph well I guess I should just lie then' Kagome thought and then said " My name's Kagome Higurashi I  
  
live in an Apartment and I have nothing else to tell you" then went over and sat next to Sango. "Why didn't  
  
you tell us more about yourself?" Sango Whispered over to her. " Well Sango I just don't want to let people  
  
know about my past" Kagome replied. Inuyasha, who was sitting in front of Kagome, thought ' hmm she'll  
  
be a good challenge this year, especially because I want to know what she's hiding' Yes he was going to  
  
find out what she was running from that was his goal for this new school year.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Me: Well thanx for reading the story I loves you guys and if you review I'll give you a cookie ^_^ well  
  
buhbye.. 


	3. Author Note

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Author Note~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey Guys and Gals I know you peoples hate Author notes but I had to write this you see I haven't been  
  
getting very many reviews lately and I am saying that I would like at least 5 reviews on each story and I'll  
  
update for ya'll ^_^ is that a deal? Oh and also I can get anonymous reviews now so for thoughts people  
  
who couldn't review before.... Ok I love you guys buh bye oh and please don't forget to review^_^  
  
Love ya lots  
  
Inutashio(Inuty) Sakura and Sissy 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha for the last time so you can stop trying to steal my money YOU STUPID LAWYERS!!!  
  
Oh and thanks for your reviews it made me happy ^_^ Previously "Why didn't you tell us more about yourself?" Sango Whispered over to her. "Well Sango I just don't want to let people know about my past" Kagome replied. Inuyasha, who was sitting in front of Kagome, thought ' hmm she'll be a good challenge this year, especially because I want to know what she's hiding' Yes he was going to find out what she was running from that was his goal for this new school year.  
  
Ok on with the story ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 3: Kagome Meet The Prep;Inuyasha~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome Sighed when she got to her math class. She had already done this lesson so she just ignored the teacher and started to think about why she moved here and how had it happened. First she was going to school was nice person and then BAM all ova sudden she being chased down like a rat by..... RING RING  
  
'Thank GOD that that class is over' Kagome thought as she started to move towards the door. As soon as she was almost out of the classroom some one blocked her way. She looked up and thought 'hey that's the prep that hangs with the perv...' "Oi, Bitch I need to talk to you" The Prep named Inuyasha Said.  
  
'oh great just what I need another stalker' She thought then said "now why the hell would you want to talk to a punk like me?" "because bitch I want to know more about you" he replied. "we'll looks like your wish WONT come true with me" Kagome said then took off to her next class.  
  
"what the hell does she mean by my wish won't come true with her?" he thought out loud then ran off to his next class.  
  
It was the last period of the day and he STILL couldn't figure out what she meant by he will not have his wish and have his way with her....  
  
"DAMN IT" he cursed out loud in the middle of class "Inu-yasha would you please step outside? Thank you" the short stupid teacher said.  
  
Hey sorry its such a short chapter but I stopped in the middle of it a couple of days after I got your reviews cuz I had a writer block *sighs* well I'll try to write a longer chapter next time ok? ^_* well I love you all and please review and please don't hesitate to send me a couple of ideas ok? And again luv ya'll buhbye 


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: hey I don't on Inuyasha but I do own Inuty And Sakura And Sissy but there not in this story.**_

_**Inuty: OI Bitch whut took you so long you didn't come back. NO EVEN TO FEED US!!!!!**_

_**Sakura: Yea Mama why'd you leave me with this DOG and no food? **_

_**Me: ummm... I forgot? **_

_**Inuty: seriously?**_

_**Me: no I was having a real bad writers block so yea, I couldn't write and I still cant think of anything but I'm going to try writing at LEAST alittle bit right here and maybe I can hopefully get out of this thing ok well neway lets get on with the story hope you like:: **_

_**Sakura: Also she would also like to thank every one for reviewing and also give thanks to **_

**_Scorpio Angel 3000_****_ for giving mama an idea for this chapter_**

**Last Time: **

It was the last period of the day and he STILL couldn't figure out what she meant by he will not have his wish and have his way with her....  
  
"DAMN IT" he cursed out loud in the middle of class "Inu-yasha would you please step outside? Thank you" the short stupid teacher said.

**Now:**

_** Chapter 4: Some secret's unveiled **_

Kagome POV:

The school day was FINALY over and I decided to just go straight home and go to bed. But something isn't right... I feel like I'm being followed... 'DUH of course your being followed that bastard isn't going to give up until I give him what he wants' I thought as I smacked myself in the head.

Author POV

Kagome had finally got home and went inside. She was oblivious (A/U: Well almost) to the person following her. If you were walking behind her about 4-5 feet away then you could see a darkened figure following her in the shadows.

The figure had snuck into the house 'Where did that wench go?' the figure wondered as he looked around the house. When the figure DID find her she was in her room writing in a small book that he figured was her diary.

As he studied her face he gasped. Her eyes were full of pain and betrayal. At that moment he just wanted to go in and hug her and find away to get rid of those pain filled eyes, but caught himself

'DAMNIT I can't just go in there I think I'll wait till she falls asleep.' He thought to himself

by the time she had stopped writing in her diary it was about 12:30 "DAMN," Kagome began "If I want to be ready for tomorrow then I have to get to bed" she then got up and put her diary down on the dresser

And went back to bed. The figure, As soon as he was sure she was asleep, Went over to the dresser and ran down stairs. He sat on the couch and said to himself "Inuyasha, you are one good son of bitch" then opened the diary to the first page....

The writing was a little messy as if a child wrote it. The page said:

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**Hey I'm Kagome and I just got you hee hee well anyways I was born 1989 and right now I am 9 years old. My mommy and I just went and meet the new neighbors the grown ups seem to be real nice but their son seems a little creepy. His name is Naraku. I over heard my daddy talking to his daddy about getting us married but i don't want to get married! Anyways I guess I'll write to you tommorow k? see ya **_

_**Love **_

_**Kagome**_

'I wonder if the only reason she is so mysterious and distant is that she didn't want her dad to marry her to this 'Naraku' Guy?' Inuyasha wondered to himself then shook his head and flipped over 3 pages.

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**Hey sorry it took so long to write to you its been about 2 years. I'm now 11 years old and I'll tell you what interesting things have happened so far in life. Well the first thing I really want to tell you is that daddy had found that Naraku and family belong to some weird gang called the onigumo or something like that gang. OH also there the fact that we had to move because Naraku kept coming into my room at night and well my mommy seems to be afraid for me and Sota. I don't know why and mommy nor daddy will tell us, They say we're too young. Well I've go to go know see you buhbye .**_

_****_

_**Love **_

_**Kagome**_

He didn't know what to think so far. He turned about 5 more pages to find out something that surprised him. After this page he would never be the same......

_**Me: Soooo? How do you like? **_

_**Sakura: mama I want some fish **_

_**Inuty: Keh shut up twerp I'm hungry too **_

_**Me: OKOK I'll feed you see the door over there that's the exit to get out of my room. **_

_**Inuty&Sakura: ::Dash out of room in search of food::**_

_**Me: ::blinks:: well I guess I HAVE been neglecting to feed them lately ::sweatdropps::**_

_**Well anyway plz read and review and I qould like to say THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING **_


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Hello Hello Hello!!!!! I don't own Inuyasha and Gang but I do own Inuty and Sakura.....I also own ME!!!!!!

_**Inuty: owwwwwww**_

_**Me: What's wrong with you?**_

_**Sakura: ::Moans:: We ate too much...**_

_**Me: ::stares:: how much DID you 2 eat?**_

_**Inuty&Sakura: ::looks at each other:: every thing in the fridge...**_

_**Me: WHATTTTTT!!!!!!**_

_**Inuty&Sakura: ::runs away:: **_

_**Me: Please read the story and review at the end while I go mutilate the hanyou's over there::smiles and runs after them::**_

Previously

He didn't know what to think so far. He turned about 5 more pages to find out something that surprised him. After this page he would never be the same......

now on to the story

Chapter 5: HOW COULD THIS BE???

He read it again and again but he STILL couldn't figure out WHY **SHE **would lie to him like that (A/U not talking about Kagome)

This time he read the Page aloud to try to understand it.

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**Hey I'm not supposed to tell this to ANYONE ok so please don't tell anyone.... Well Naraku finally has caught me but I found out that he already has a girlfriend so I don't know what he wants me for!! But I did find out the Naraku is not the leader of the gang he is in so he could be getting me for HIM. Oh well I guess that's the way the ball bounces huh? Well lets go back to his Girlfriend. **_

_**Her name is Tsukio (A/U Thought It was Kikyou huh?) She has long Black hair With Red streaks in it and her eyes are sort of like mine you know a Chocolate brown color but hers has the look of pleading in it I want to help her but I don't know how..... I can only hope that her friends can save her...OH I have to go know and OH btw I am now 13 years old but know I have to go The guards are coming ok buhbye..**_

_**Love,**_

_**Kagome **_

Inuyasha blinked, as he couldn't believe that this Naraku person is the one who had beat the shit out of Tsukio.... 'She probably didn't want me to think of her as a weakling' he thought dryly.

He went back upstairs and put the Diary where he found it and went bounding into the night unknowingly, being watched by the diary's owner, Kagome...

the next day

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEE—CRASH

Kagome lifted her hand from the alarm clock and Asked herself "if I want to have money I'm going to have to stop killing my alarms aren't I?" she got out of bed and did her daily routine and went to school.

'I ask myself WHY do I bother coming when we all know I'm probably going to drop out in the end' she though and sighed. 'BUT there are sometimes when I can torture the teachers.' She thought trying to be on the bright side.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she bumped into some guy. "HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOU STUPID BIT—"The man stopped what he was saying and looked her over. She glared at him and said "got a staring problem Asshole?"

The man blinked and said "Yes I do, but only because you are so beautiful. I would love for YOU to become my new woman."

"Ummm.... You know I might but theres one major detail you missed." She told him

"Oh and whats that?" he looked at her curiously with his head cocked to the side.

" Oh maybe theres the fact that WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO EACH OTHER IS!!!!!!!" she yelled in his ear and ran off.

She then remembered what she saw Inuyasha reading out loud and went storming towards her class ready to kick some Inu-ass!

Inuty: ok so you only wrote that. KEH you're getting lazy on us here

Me: oh shut up its not like YOU helped any!!

Sakura: yeah you Big Meany you just sat there while Complaining about not having enough Ramen and then when Mommy fixed you about 4 packs you eat it all and say that she didn't give you enough then run off into her backyard woods!

Me: YEAH what do you have to say about my chapter now Mr. eat all the ramen and run away into the woods!!!!

Inuty:.... Ok then fine you win!

Me: YAY OH for any authors who would like to join a Writing type group thingy you can get the URL off of my profile and join I hope you do ****

Sakura: Also WE Would like you to Read and Review And we also apologize for this chapter being sooo short ok luv you all buhbye


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha I only own Inuty –n- Sakura

Sakura: Mom whuts wrong

Me: …. I'm pissed

Inuty: ummm and I didn't make you?

Me:…. No

Sakura: and who made you mad?

Me: ::sighs:: I don't want to talk about it oh and people so sorry that the chapter was soooo late and also im sorry if this one sucks cuz if you read up in my convo. then you'll see why…

Previously

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she bumped into some guy. "HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOU STUPID BIT—" The man stopped what he was saying and looked her over. She glared at him and said "got a staring problem Asshole?"

The man blinked and said " Yes I do, but only because you are so beautiful. I would love for YOU to become my new woman."

"Ummm…. You know I might but there's one major detail you missed." She told him

"Oh and whats that?" he looked at her curiously with his head cocked to the side.

" Oh maybe theres the fact that WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO EACH OTHER IS!!!!!!!" she yelled in his ear and ran off.

She then remembered what she saw Inuyasha reading out loud and went storming towards her class ready to kick some Inu-ass!

Now to the story

Inuyasha was just sitting there with Miroku talking to him like every day b-4 school when he heard a yell from outside "WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO EACH OTHER IS!!!!!!!"

He looked out the window and laughed out loud. Miroku stared at Inuyasha for a while when he said " Inu why are you laughing?" Inuyasha turned around and said "Kouga just got to another girl"

Miroku just made an 'O' sound and then asked him "hey didn't you follow Kagome home yesterday?" Inuyasha looked confused at him for a moment then thought 'I almost forgot about that'

He smirked and said "well Miroku I did and I also read her diary.." "OMG man that's horrible!!!" Inuyasha looked at him confused once more "Why?" "Because man if she finds out she might go crazy!!!!"

Inuyasha looked at him again with a hard look and said "remember Tsukio? Well turns up Kagome knew something about that and—" B-4 he could finish he was thrown back by a punch in his face.

He looked up to see Miroku cowering in the corner while Kagome looked ready to kill (A/U sorry I made Miroku sound stupid)

Inuyasha got up and yelled, "What the fuck is your problem bitch?"

Kagome glared and said in a deadly voice "what's my problem? HAHAHAHA whats my problem he asks HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU FUCK'N IDIOT YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO READ MY DIARY AND NOW YOUR GOING TO DIE JUST LIKE ALL THE OTHERS HAHAHA!!!" Kagome's laughs started to die down into sobs as she practically melted to the ground.

Inuyasha looked at her with wide eyes. After a few seconds you could see his eye soften as he tried to comfort her. 'Poor thing' he thought 'she must have been through a lot' he held her close and whispered sweet things into her ear to calm her down..

After a while she stopped crying and ripped out of his embrace and looked at him with sorrow filled eyes and whispered a quick 'sorry' and ran off.

Inuyasha looked out the door to see she was gone. He got a distant look on his face and whispered " I'm not going to let you run away from this Kagome… I'm not going to let you run away from my love" then walked into class to tell Miroku about what he had read the night before.

With Kagome

Kagome kept running and running until she reached and old abandoned looking park.

She walked over to a rusting swing set and sat down and started talking to herself "I can't be falling for him…. He's not like me…. He doesn't deserve to be killed….. and I……"

she looked up to the sky with tears streaming down her cheeks "And I don't deserve to fall in love…. Its like **He **said….. A wretch like me isn't worthy enough for anyone…."

She looked forward and sighed then said With a dry look "I **_really _**need to stop talking to myself like that."

She got up and then ran towards home thinking ' tomorrow I'm going to tell Inuyasha to leave me alone then I'll make sure that everyone will hate me and just leave me alone…. It's the only way to keep them safe from **_him_**'

She may have planned things to be like that but fate planned them to be a little different……

Don't you just **_LOVE _**fate?

End

Inuty: So Sissy Whut the hell is wrong with you?

Sakura: Yeah mama what made you soo Pissed

Me: ? what do you mean?

Inuty: you were mad earlier…. What was wrong

Me: ummm…… It was…… I can't remember ::sweatdrop::

Sakura & Inuty: ::Falls over anime style::

Me: hee hee sorry 'bout that OH and PLEASE Read and review also please give me some ideas?


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: hola Chicos Y Chicas! Como Estas mis amigos? Yo no tengo Inuyasha

(Hello Boys and Girls! How are you my friends? I Don't own Inuyasha)

Inuty: umm….. Sakura do you know what the hell she said?

Sakura: Nope no clue… Mama can't you talk in English now?

Me: (I'm having too much fun hee hee) Naze? (Japanese for why)

Sakura: Because your too confusing…..

Inuty: you knew what she said?

Sakura: umm yeah It Japanese you idiot

Me: Inuty no Baka. BAKA BAKA BAKA !

Inuty: I'm not stupid

Me: SI Senor (I don't have the thing to put over the n –Pouts-)

Inuty: wench!-glares at sissy before saying- now on with the story! –Advances toward Sissy-

Me: TASKETE!(HELP!)

**_Last Time_**

She got up and then ran towards home thinking ' tomorrow I'm going to tell Inuyasha to leave me alone then I'll make sure that everyone will hate me and just leave me alone…. It's the only way to keep them safe from **_him_**'

She may have planned things to be like that but fate planned them to be a little different……

Don't you just **_LOVE _**fate?

**_Now_**

Beep

Beep Beep

Beep Beep Beep

Beep Bee—DAMNIT WAKE UP YOU STUPID GIRL—Beep

Bee—CRASH

"Stupid alarm clock" Kagome mumbled From under the covers. After laying there for five minutes she got out of bed. She decided to find the most scariest outfit she could find. But, alas, all she could come up with is a black T-shirt with "I am death. And your Time is up" written like blood was splattered on it.

She was wearing Guy's Parachute pants. She Decided to leave it at that and just go to school. "Bleh why do I even bother with school I mean im just going to die anyways." Kagome sighed then looked up with a cold determined look. "I will NOT allow my self to cry in that jerks arms, **_I_** am going to make sure that he will hate me **_So _**much that he wont even care that im dead!"

She Finally arrived at school and looked around the campus for Inuyasha. "Where the hall is he?" She mumbled to herself. "Where is who?" A deep voice asked from behind. Kagome turned around, not even fazed that the voice appeared from no where, and looked the person in the face and said "I am looking for you!"

"Now why would you do that?" Inuyasha Asked with a strange emotion, that Kagome recognized as Pity. "Well", Kagome started "I wanted to tell you that you need to back the hell off, I **_DO NOT LIKE YOU IN THE LEAST BIT!_** So I want you to forget what you read and pretend that I do not exist understand"

by this time Class had started so that only Inuyasha and Kagome were outside. "Yeah I understand" Inuyasha Said Gruffly " I understand that whoever did this to you is going to pay"

He then looked to Kagome and brought her into a hug and said " I wont let him do this to you again ok?" he ,then looked at her face and slightly brushed his lips against hers, then lets go.

Kagome, Still in her dazed state, doesn't even notice the smirk on Inuyasha's face as he went into the school. She finally snapped back into reality as she saw a man walk by the school….

But it wasn't just any man…. This was **_HIM_**, Apparently , **_HE_** had found her again… Kagome then ran behind a bush and thought 'I just hope **_he _**didn't see Inuyasha with me…'

WITH INUYASHA 

He felt really good about himself. From the way he saw it, he was doing a good deed, Helping Kagome out of her Shell. Too bad that he doesn't realize that, Because of him, Kagome's Life may be endanger, just as well as his.

Just as he was about to go into his first period class he heard a gun shot. His eyes went wide as he Decided to investigate. He Ran out side to find Kagome laying on the ground in a puddle of her own blood, while clutching her stomach.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards her. When he got to her he heard her Whisper "run, it's a trap run away save yourself" "That's right" He Heard a deep and Vile voice behind him "run away so this little bitch will die happy knowing that you were still alive."

Inuyasha turned around to see a man, About in his early forty's, with shoulder length black hair and red/orange eyes. "Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked/yelled. "Me?" The man chuckled "I am Hayashi , I am your killer nice to meet you"

He looked at Inuyasha with a disgusted look and said "I can't see what Tsukio and Lil' Bitch here see in you" He lifted up the gun, Ready to shoot " oh well I guess I'll be done with you now" then Hayashi Pulled the trigger.

"**_NOOOOOO!"_** blood spattered all over Inuyasha. Unfortunately, For Inuyasha anyways, it was not his own blood."Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered in agony. His eye flashed red, just for a second, and then he put Kagome to the side and kicked Hayashi's gun out of his hands.

"YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!" and with that Inuyasha turned into a full demon. Inuyasha grabbed Hayashi by the throat and said "you will die for all the pain you have caused to my friends" He, then, snapped Hayashi's neck and threw him to the ground.

He turned back into his regular form and turned towards Kagome only to find her gone. No traces of her leaving, or anything, just a small puddle of blood. "Kagome…." Inuyasha Whispered. I, some how, felt as if the wind was hugging him and, he could have swore he heard Kagome's voice Cheerfully saying "don't worry, well meet again, and maybe, this time, I won't run away"

_**END OF CHAPTER!**_

Me: you know I like writing in this format thingy 

Sakura: ok….. Well I guess I get to say…..

Sakura&Higato: READ AND REVIEW TELL US WHAT YOU THINK SHE'LL LOVE TO HEAR IT

Sakura: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN HIGATO?

Higato: painting Inuty's face while he slept

Sakura: OH I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE!

Inuty: -from back of the room- HIGATO ! YOUR GOIN TO PAYYYYYY!

She got up and then ran towards home thinking ' tomorrow I'm going to tell Inuyasha to leave me alone then I'll make sure that everyone will hate me and just leave me alone…. It's the only way to keep them safe from **_him_**'

She may have planned things to be like that but fate planned them to be a little different……

Don't you just **_LOVE _**fate?

_**Me: Well Hasta lavista People I'll give ya'll a cookie if you review**_


	9. Chapter 8: The End

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha but I do own Sakura and Inuty and Higato.

Inuty: hey I thought that was my job!1

Sakura: or mine!

Me: Well…. It usually is but I wanna go ahead and write this chapter I think this'll be the last one…… I also apologize for my chapters being to short but I don't like to do things for too long so… yeah there's my sad excuse and also the reason I have not updated in a while is well… because I'm lazy….. well yeah ya'll take it from here

Higato: well on with the story

_**Last time **_

**_ He turned back into his regular form and turned towards Kagome only to find her gone. No traces of her leaving, or anything, just a small puddle of blood._**

"**_Kagome…." Inuyasha Whispered. he, some how, felt as if the wind was hugging him and, he could have swore he heard Kagome's voice Cheerfully saying "don't worry, well meet again, and maybe, this time, I won't run away" _**

_**Now time**_

Inuyasha had smiled to himself. 'she'll come back' he thought 'she just has to' he turned around and walked away, not noticing the blue blobbish figure watching him carefully and then disappearing, as if it had discovered what it was looking for.

_**Three weeks later**_

"DAMN II I'M GOING TO BE LATE" Inuyasha screamed frantically as he was running about the house.

He, then, stopped in mid-panic and said to himself "what the hell am I worried for? I don't care if I'm late" he then slowly walked around his house getting ready for school.

He was finally ready and left the house at about 7:55. he didn't care that he was going to be late, again. He started to walk slower as he thought about Kagome. 'was the voice I heard even real?' he wondered.

If it wasn't then he was really going to need therapy. He would have thought more into the weird voice but something told him that it was telling the truth and that Kagome would be brought back to him.

He would have continued thinking about Kagome but someone had ran into him. "WHAT THE HELL IS—" he stopped in mid-yell and stared at the two young girls in front of him. His eyes widened.

'It..it can't be! But they—I thought' his mind thought frantically he looked to one girl and hesitantly whispered "T-tsukio?" the girl smiled at him and slightly giggled.

He turned to the other girl-his eyes starting to water- and whispered "Kagome?" the girl looked into his eyes and smiled and said "yes?"

Inuyasha thought he was going to die. The two people who had supposedly died from the same fate had come back to him. He brought the two girl into a hug and said "im not ever letting you two bitches out of my sight again.

They laughed at him. 'he can be so silly sometimes' Kagome thought with a giggle. Inuyasha had let go of them and looked at Kagome. Tsukio thought it was best to leave the two alone so she snuck off to school.

"Inuyasha" Kagome started "thank you for saving me." Inuyasha looked at Kagome intensely and smirked at her and said " don't even think of it, wench" Kagome looked as if she were going to kill him but Inuyasha took this moment and captured her lips with his.

Kagome was surprised that he just insulted her then kissed her! 'well, think nothing of it' Kagome thought (about the insult) and deepened the kiss. Eventually Kagome pulled back and said "thank you" "For what?" "for never letting me run away from your love" he just smiled and kissed her once again……

They eventually got married (years later) and had a few kids and that was the end of Kagome's running …….

_**THE END **_

_**Me: **well that's the end of that well review or else ill sick Inuty on your asses!_

_**Sakura: **and I'll give you a cookie!_


	10. Authors note

Me: Hey sorry if the story had ended so abruptly -sweat drop- but After I wrote the first chapter I kinda lost interest so im REALLLYYY Sorry about that

If you want a story I might actually have longer chapters and a longer story plot thingy and also make a little more since in it then read my other story "Kagome Goes Chibi" 

And I hope you all will forgive me for ending it rather poorly…..I might end up writing a really SHORT sequel if I get enough reviews for it

(the sequel would probably explain things more clearly about what happened ) any ways I want to thank every one for ya'lls time and I hope you all have a nice day (or night) buhbye

Inutashio 


End file.
